Goodbye Joker, Hello Ace
by deviousprincess
Summary: He thought it was the Joker who won him over....
1. Mixed Feelings

A/N: OK.. So, I really don't know why I'm writing this.. I just got some ideas. Originally, I love the couple KukaixYaya, but Satelight made it clear that it wasn't gonna happen... ;~; *blows nose*

{Happy Veteran's Day, by the way. =D}

* * *

It was an ordinary evening at the Royal Garden. They were just finishing up a meeting.

Yaya groaned. "This is too hard! I don't wanna work!" She said, stomping her foot.

"Yaya.." Rima said, sighing. "You have to work.. It's part of a Guardian's job." She had explained this to Yaya millions of times, but she never seemed to completely understand.

Yaya rolled her eyes and glanced at Tadase. She'd been feeling strange around him lately. Everything he did interested her. She knew she liked him. But for how long? Ever since she was the Ace? Yaya didn't think so. Ever since Kukai and Utau have been together? Maybe. All she knew is that she really liked him. She didn't want to be just another fangirl of his, though...

However, he had been paying Amu so much attention. He always did, but it was starting to bother her. She used to love to try and get them together, but she'd stopped that.

Tadase looked at Amu. "Amu-chan, would you like to do anything after the meeting is over? I know it's a little off-topic, but we're almost done here."

Amu blushed. She still wasn't quite sure if it was him or Ikuto. But ever since Ikuto had left, she'd been feeling a little off. Every time she thought about the kiss, she felt warm inside. She was almost 100% sure it was Ikuto. "Sorry Tadase-kun, but I have to watch Ami. Maybe some other time, though." She quickly made up an excuse.

_Tadase-kun... Amu-chan.. _That's another thing that bothered her. She wanted to call him Tadase-kun. She wished he wouldn't call her Amu-chan, though.

She was quick to notice Tadase's sudden disappointment in Amu's answer. But wait.. This was Yaya's chance! After the meeting was over, she'd make her move.

When the meeting ended, the Guardians went their seperate ways. Yaya pretended to leave, but was secretly following Tadase.

"Yaya, don'tcha think this is a little.. Stalkerish-dechu?" Yaya's guardian character, Pepe, wondered out loud.

"No way, Pepe-tan! Yaya's got this covered. Trust Yaya!" Yaya said, full of confidence.

"I can't believe you like that pink-haired commoner!" Kiseki yelled at Tadase. "Even after being turned down like that... How despicable!"

Tadase had been putting up with this ever since he started loving Amu. Suddenly, he heard a crash. He turned around to see Yaya, who had tripped over a garbage can. He ran over to her.

"Yuiki-san, are you okay?" He asked, helping her up.

_Yuiki-san... _That's another thing that hadn't bothered her up until now. She sighed.

"What were you commoners doing following us?" Kiseki said in disgust.

"We weren't following you!" Pepe protested. "We were just going in the same direction you were. Just a little coincidence-dechu."

Yaya nodded, dusting herself off.

Tadase thought her house was in the other direction, but maybe she was going somewhere else.

Yaya flashed a smile at him. "Well, let's go somewhere! Yaya's bored!" She winked at Pepe.

"Errr.. Okay," Tadase said nervously. He thought this was just typical Yaya.. but maybe not.

* * *

A/N: Whoa that kinda like.. Sucked. But I promise it'll get better. XD Meanwhile, look foward to Chapter 2~ Don't forget to review.


	2. King to Ace

A/N: Okay, so not that late of an update.. Anyways, enjoy. ^^

Disclaimer: Still don't own Shugo Chara. D=

* * *

Tadase really wasn't sure what Yaya was doing, but he decided to just go along with it.

Yaya continued to pull him along until they finally reached the park. The park was such a beautiful place. A large fountain was in the middle and cherry blossom trees were everywhere.

They both gazed at the beautiful park.

Yaya looked at Tadase, who was still gazing up at the cherry blossom trees. She blushed slightly. He was so cute. She wanted to hug him. No wonder all the girls at school liked him.

"Hey, Tadase.." Yaya said, sitting down on the edge of the fountain. "You really like Amu-chi, don't you?"

Tadase looked at Yaya and sat beside her. He felt strangely comfortable around her. "Yes, but I have a feeling..." He was embarassed to even say it. It hurt a lot. He had liked Amu so much.. He felt like such a failure. He looked down.

Yaya slowly moved closer to him. She put her hand over his. "You know... Even if things don't work out with Amu-chi, you'll still have the rest of the Guardians." She didn't want to make it too obvious she had feelings for him. She knew she probably already had, but still.

Tadase blushed. He had never thought of Yaya than more of a friend. He was actually just noticing how pretty she was. He watched her perfectly tied pig-tails blow slightly with the breeze. Her eyes were always so full of hope. He loved her personality. She was always so cheerful. She could really brighten up a mood.

Yaya leaned back, forgetting that they were sitting on the fountain. She fell in with a splash, scaring the crap out of Tadase.

"Y-Yuiki-san?!" Tadase stood up. "Are you okay?" He offered his hand to her.

Yaya nodded and paused before grabbing his hand. She pulled him in.

Tadase was suprised by her sudden actions. "Y-Yuiki-san..."

She shook her head. "Call me Yaya."

Tadase stared at her, ignoring the frigid water that they were both in.

Yaya and Tadase were staring at each other, oblivious to all of their surroundings. Before they both knew it, they were kissing. They let the water from the fountain pour onto them.

Kiseki and Pepe hovered above them. Pepe was enjoying the moment very much.

Kiseki was in shock. "W-Why... Tadase..."

They pulled away at the same time, only for breathing reasons, though. Both of them had loved the moment.

Yaya ran her fingers through his soaking wet blonde hair. She had always wanted to do that. It felt so soft..

Tadase smiled at her. He wasn't sure if he could just drop his feelings for Amu but.. He would've never thought he'd ever fall for the Ace.

* * *

It was after school. Another Guardian meeting. Everything was still the same, exept now, every once in a while, Tadase and Yaya would exchange special glances and smile at each other. They planned to keep everything a secret. Yaya didn't complain as much about working.. As long as she got to see her King.

Tadase also stopped paying so much attention to Amu. Other than that, everything was still pretty much the same.

"Yuiki- er.. I mean, Yaya.. Would you please help me with these papers?" Tadase said to the Ace.

Yaya grinned and nodded. She was glad he was actually calling her by her first name. It made her feel good inside.

"Oooh.. Yaya. What happened to Yuiki-san?" Rima asked suspeciously.

Nagihiko was standing beside Rima, also looking a little suspecious.

Tadase panicked. "Errr.. Well.. Umm.." He wasn't quite sure how to respond.

Yaya giggled. "Oooh, it's nothing."

* * *

A/N: My ending wasn't quite like I wanted it to be.. T^T Oh wells! Review~! ^^


End file.
